jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Animal Adventures
JumpStart Animal Adventures is a personal computer game released in 2002. It teaches skills about nature, animals, and habitats for ages four and up. This game was also re-released as JumpStart Animal Field Trip in the JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten bundle starting in 2003. It was also released with Chick-fil-A Kids' Meals as part of a promotion for a limited time. Characters *CJ *Edison *CJ's Nieces and Nephews *Frankie *Big Gray *Baby Bird *Tamandua Anteater *Leaf Cutter Ants *Titi Monkey *Baboon *Beaver *Big Brown Bat *Octopus *Hermit Crab *Whitetailed Deer *Crab *Elephant *Wildebeest *Zebra *Cheetah *Jaguar *Termites *Grizzly Bear *Moose *Porcupine *Racoon *Snowshoe Hare *Red Squirell *Red Fox *Jumping Spider *Zebra Butterfly *Vultere *Hippotamus *Giraffe *Lion *Lioness *Iguana *Spider Monkey *Two-Toed Sloth *Macaw *Toco Toucan *Downy Woodpecker *Wood Turtle *Turban Snail *Sea Urchin *Sculpin *Sea Star *Spiny Lobster *Boa Constrector *Giant Tarantula Gameplay In this game, players enter Frankie's Animal Habitat Contest, advertised on TV and in JumpStart Habitat Magazine. Players travel to four different habitats: The Tide Pool, the Savanna, the rain forest, and the temperate forest. In each location, the user must fill out Contest Sheets and complete mini-games. Whenever an animal is clicked, it will explain various facts about itself. Some animals also have mini-games associated with them, like the white-tailed deer, and some animals have songs associated with them like Big Gray the rhino. The Contest Sheets consist of pages containing blank spaces for 6 photos, each blank space labeled with an animal descriptor such as "Carnivore" or "Makes its own shell". The user must take photos of animals that match the descriptions and place them in the correct spaces. After finding all the animals, completing all the mini-games, and filling out the Contest Sheets, the player will receive a reward. The player can then collect stickers and craft ideas to print out. There are three difficulty levels. Songs *Echolocation *Symbiotic Harmony *Hey Little Sister *Regeneration *Tadpole Embryology *Tide Pool *Savanna! *Rain Forest *Temperate Forest *Opening Theme Trivia * Despite mentioning the Arctic and Desert biomes in the opening theme, neither of these appear in game. This opens speculation on whether they were cut from the game, or never made entirely. * The promotional Chick-fil-a release of the game contained a free trial to the then new JumpStart World. Transcript See JumpStart Animal Adventures/Transcript Gallery Screenshots AutorunAnimalAdv.png|AutoPlay launch menu. jsaatitle.png|Title Screen JSAnimal_sign_in.jpg|Sign-in Screen Frankie-as-seen-in-jsaa.PNG|Frankie's appearance in the game Jsaacontestsheet1.JPG|Temperate Forest Jsaawow.JPG|Tide Pool DamNuilding.png|Dam Building Activity whitetaildeer.png|Territory Defense Activity echolocationact.png|Echolocation Activity Eating_Ants.jpg|Eating Ants Activity Cutting_Leaves.jpg|Cutting Leaves Activity FindingFood.jpg|Finding Food Activity Crabshell.png|Crab Shell Activity CrabDefense.png|Crab Defense Activity Picking_Bugs.jpg|Picking Bugs Activity Ticking.jpg|Ticking Activity Migrating.jpg|Migrating Activity JS Animal Adventures Progress Report.jpg|Progress report FrankieCertificateTadpoles.png|Frankie hands the certificate to the Tadpoles JSAACertificate.png|Certificate of completion Box Art AABack.png|Back of the box art -Frankie-Animal-Adventures-PC-_.jpg|GB box art animaladv swedish case.jpg|Swedish box art GermanAnimalAdv.png|German box art. chickfila.png|The Chick-fil-a promotional Boxart. US DiscAA.jpg|US Disc UKDiscAA.jpg|UK Disc Videos JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002) - Game Intro JumpStart Bat Echolocation Song|Echolocation music video JumpStart Symbiotic Harmony Song|Symbiotic Harmony music video JumpStart Leafcutter Ants Song|Hey Little Sister music video JumpStart Crab Regeneration Song|Regeneration music video Tide Pool Sing Along|Tide Pool music video Savanna Sing Along|Savanna! music video Rain Forest Samba|Rain Forest music video Temperate Forests|Temperate Forest music video Tadpole Embryology|Tadpole Embryology music video See also *JumpStart Explorers, another game in the JumpStart Early Discovery series with similar characters and concepts References Category:Games Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:Science Category:Games that teach science Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:2002 Releases Category:Zoology Category:Frankie Category:CJ Category:Edison Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series